rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey
Zoey is the daughter of an unnamed doe and buck, Rudolph's primary love interest and later doefriend (reindeer name for girlfriend) and the deuteragonist in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. She is shown at the start of the film as a young fawn at school in Mrs. Prancer's class with Rudolph and his cousin Arrow. She is presented to be the smartest student. She is the only child who doesn't bully Rudolph. She is later seen on Christmas Eve with Arrow watching Santa leave for his annual trip on Christmas Eve and later meets up with Rudolph tells him that she wants to be his friend and that his nose is unique like him and they prepare to kiss under the mistletoe, but Arrow (who also has feelings for Zoey) appears and has Zoey go with him instead which she does but smiles at Rudolph as she leaves. She is then shown as a young adult at the reindeer games where she is now in a relationship with Arrow. She wishes Rudolph luck for the games were they both take part in and despite finishing second to Rudolph, Arrow is made winner by default when Rudolph is disqualified for his red nose triggering off causing Arrow to crash. After the race she confronts Arrow about cheating in the games but he replies that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him but Zoey says that Rudolph deserves to be a Flyer because he has courage, character and a heart, but Arrow points out that Rudolph's got a red nose. Because of this Zoey calls him shallow and ends their relationship and goes to speak to Rudolph but is told by Blitzen that he has ran away, and sets out to find him, only to be kidnapped by the evil snow queen Stormella, but is later rescued by Rudolph, Slyly and Leonard where she and Rudolph reveal their feelings for each other. She is then seen along with Rudolph, Slyly and Leonard been taken back to their village by Boone and Doggle were she is reunited with her parents. She is last seen kissing Rudolph on the cheek for good luck and watching him leave with Santa and the other Flyers. Description Zoey has brown and cream fur and dark brown eyes. Trivia *She is based on Clarice from the 1964 film Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer as both don't pick on Rudolph and both serve as his love interest. Also she was going to be called Clarice but was changed to Zoey due to copyright reasons. Gallery Imageyoungerzoey.jpg|Younger Zoey Imageclass.jpg|Zoey in Mrs. Prancer's class Imagetrio.jpg Imagetrio3.jpg Imagesz.jpg|Zoey sadly watching Rudolph leave school for being laughed at. Imageduo2.jpg|Zoey and Arrow watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imagetrio1.jpg|Rudolph and Zoey getting caught together by Arrow. Imageaz2.jpg|Arrow telling Zoey to come with him instead. Imageazl.jpg|Arrow and Zoey leaving together. Imagesmile.jpg|Zoey smiling at Rudolph as she leaves with Arrow. imagerz.jpg|Older Zoey and Rudolph preparing to take part in the Reindeer Games. Imagez.jpg|Zoey racing in The Reindeer Games. Imageaz.jpg|Zoey confronting Arrow for cheating in the games and causing Rudolph to get disqualified. Imagef1.jpg|Zoey reunited with her parents. Imagekiss.jpg|Zoey kissing Rudolph before he leaves with the other Flyers on Christmas Eve. Category:Reindeer Category:Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer:the movie Category:Rudolph's Best friends Category:Heros Category:Characters